Juntos
by Sthefynice
Summary: Sentía que podían pasarse toda una vida así. Ya fuese en silencio, entre risas, queriendo protegerse de manera mutua… el poder estar juntos era lo que realmente importaba, sin importar del qué dirán o sus consecuencias. [Para la Starker Week en Tumblr, 2018]
1. Aventuras sobre ruedas

**Juntos**

 **Sinopsis:** Sentía que podían pasarse toda una vida así. Ya fuese en silencio, entre risas, queriendo protegerse de manera mutua… el poder estar juntos era lo que realmente importaba, sin importar del qué dirán o sus consecuencias. [Para la Starker Week en Tumblr, 2018]

 **DISCLAIMER:** Spider-Man: Homecoming, Iron Man y The Avengers no son de mi propiedad. Los derechos van derechito para Stan Lee.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Fanfic Starker. Eso quiere decir, relación Slash Underage. Fluff, lime/lemon y… ahí agregando advertencias específicas en cada cap, si la situación lo requiere. Viñetas independientes, únicamente los capítulo son los que tiene relación.

Es post-Ragnarok, eso sí. IW no existe en este fic, je. Y si llegara a existir, se omitirían las partes feas, en beneficio a la salud mental de varias personas, incluyéndome.

 **Notas de Autora:** Holaa :D Jaja pues... esta Week ya pasó, de hecho. Fue en julio, y ya la había publicado en mi perfil de AO3 y Wattpad. Re-tarde la subo por acá, pero bueno ;P

Y pues, pude completar con éxito (por fin) mi segunda Week de una de mis OTP´s, de Marvel. Había participado con una de IronStrange, pero uno de los prompts se me complicó mucho y pues, espero igual subir los tres caps restantes la semana que viene. Así que en total, este fic tendrá seis caps. El último fue un prompt que hice, acompañado de un moodboard, que se puede apreciar tanto en el capítulo que publiqué en Wattpad, como en mi cuenta de Tumblr y en mi página de Facebook, _Starker Paradise._

En el capítulo seis, el prompt me encantó _tanto_ que hasta hice crossover de Teen Wolf, añadiendo una de mis OTP´s canon, Stydia (L) So, están advertidos en caso que no les llega a gustar la pareja :P

De parejas secundarias tenemos a Stucky y Thorki.

En fin, espero puedan disfrutarlo.

* * *

 **Cap 1 Aventura sobre ruedas**

 _Día 1/prompt: Viaje en carretera._

 _ _Aparte del prompt mencionado abajo, también me inspiré en la canción de "Made in USA", interpretada por Demi Lovato.__

 **.**

 **I.**

Había sido una decisión totalmente brusca y precipitada. Aunque a decir verdad, era bien conocido el hecho sobre que él no reprimía sus deseos y preferencias, a menudo era muy odiado por ello, pero ¿qué podía hacer él? Sus amigos, conocidos, la prensa… ya después de tantos años, ellos más que nadie deberían de estar más que acostumbrados.

Dio leves golpes en el volante para luego seguir cantando a viva voz algunas estrofas de una de las canciones más emblemáticas de U2. Al ver que en la carretera no había ningún carro frente a ellos, Tony Stark se permitió apartar la vista por un instante del camino, para así poder contemplar a su joven pareja, que disfrutaba de todo el recorrido y la música. Tony no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa ladeada, había tanto en común y que compartía con él, que de igual manera no había día en el que no dejara de sentirse intrigado y cómodo ante esto.

Sí, éste viaje definitivamente que les caería bien en su relación. Era perfecto para ellos.

— ¡Vista al frente, Stark! —Ladró Loki, ataviado de sus clásicas túnicas de Asgard. El dios de las Travesuras no había dormido casi nada la noche anterior, por lo que su esperada irritación ya comenzaba a cobrarle factura.

Tony, en respuesta, le dedicó una mirada glacial desde el espejo del retrovisor.

—Es lo que hago, duende. ¿Por qué no descansas? Seguro lo necesitas. —Repuso, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa conciliadora en su rostro. En resumidas cuentas, quería golpearlo, ¿para qué negarlo? Pero luego recordaba que la diva era un tanto _intocable_ ahora, al estar protegido por la reciente relación que tiene con su hermano.

Aunque bueno, de _hermano_ ya no tenía nada.

El dios de los engaños soltó una carcajada cómica ante esto. Se encontraba sentado detrás del asiento del copiloto. Sus movimientos se veían limitados, tuvo que hacerse escuchar un poco por encima de la música.

—Lo haría, de no ser porque precisamente no puedo hacerlo debido al escándalo que tienes por música.

Tony aprovechó el semáforo para frenar en seco y así poder dirigirse a él. Los tres acompañantes del vehículo se vieron levemente afectados, debido al brusco movimiento. Loki, ante esto, le dirigió una mirada de odio, mientras sus manos se seguían aferrando hacia uno de los tesoros más importantes para él.

Tony ni siquiera se inmutó ante esto. —Te recuerdo que originalmente, _tú_ no estabas invitado.

— _Tony…_ —Reprendió de manera suave un joven humilde de Queens, y éste apartó la vista para dirigirla hacia él. Sabía que a juzgar por su tono, Peter tendría una mirada de súplica. El chico entendía muy bien el pasado del hermano de Thor, de su locura por el poder y la dominación del mundo. Pero eso justo era lo que era: cosas pasadas. Y ya Thor más de una vez les había aclarado hasta el cansancio que en el corazón de Loki finalmente había regresado algo de su bondad, la bondad de la que tanto había añorado tener de regreso en el pasado. Aunque bueno, cosa que les costaba creer a muchos, desde luego. Vamos, que no era de fiar. Y también estaba el hecho que cuando uno se encontraba sumergido en las aguas del amor, el juicio podía nublarse, en ocasiones.

No obstante, Tony tenía algo que objetar. Le costaba mucho no hacerlo, realmente. Pero se había prometido que no arruinaría nuevamente otra salida gracias a sus bárbaras respuestas. Así que ante la llamada de atención de su novio, sólo alcanzó a levantar sus manos, en señal de rendición.

La luz del semáforo cambió a verde.

Tony apartó con esfuerzo su mirada, para poder conducirla hacia la carretera. Dios, ¿por qué no se trajo el otro convertible? Ése al menos tenía piloto automático.

Pero claro, tuvo que recordarse nuevamente que para hacer este viaje, ninguno de ellos lo había planeado. Había sido un tanto gracioso, a decir verdad: estaban en la Torre, sólo los cuatro, debido a que la mayoría de los Vengadores se encontraban ocupados, cumpliendo con sus funciones en otras partes del mundo, y para Tony no era nada raro quedarse en la ciudad, en su laboratorio, para poder seguir haciendo lo que mejor se le daba bien con sus manos. Que le permitieran a su pareja poder pasar ése fin de semana con él, era un bonus del cual agradecía profundamente. Ya después pensará sobre qué le podría comprar a May, como agradecimiento. Algo que sea discreto y del cual Peter no le reprendiera después por el hecho de haber "derrochado" un poco de dinero sin necesidad. No obstante, uno debía ser educado y agradecer bien a la gente de vez en cuando, ¿no?

Procedió a manejar de manera relajada, era extraña y maravillosa ésa sensación, el sentir que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para poder disfrutarlo junto a la persona que en la actualidad, era más importante para él.

Peter Benjamin Parker suspiró satisfecho cuando la canción terminó. Se relamió los labios y le dirigió una sonrisa cálida a Tony Sentía su garganta un poco ronca, no había dejado de cantar desde que Tony encendió su auto en la madrugada. Amaba esto, el poder experimentar ése tipo de aventuras con él, el hecho de presenciar cómo Tony podía abandonar su trabajo, el trabajo de toda su vida, y ser consciente que ahora él era su prioridad. Se sonrojó al recordar las cosas que Tony le había susurrado, hace horas atrás. Sobre lo que quería hacerle en el capó del auto.

Pero ahora, dichos planes aparentemente se pospondrán ya que gracias a un sonriente y achispado Thor, por el alcohol, sin querer les escuchó sobre una escapada salvaje, y sin dudar, atrapó uno de los brazos de Tony, retándole a jugar a las vencidas y reclamando como premio que Loki y él les acompañara si ganaba.

Tony ni siquiera quiso aceptar. De manera resignada, le dijo que buscara una maleta pequeña con poca ropa. Era viernes por la noche, pero no regresarían hasta el lunes en la mañana.

— _Entonces… ¿seremos sólo nosotros?_ —Había inquirido Peter, sin poder evitar la emoción en su voz. No le molestaba mucho que viajaran dos personas más con ellos, no. Era lo de menos, les tenía mucho aprecio a esos seres de otro mundo, lo único que a Peter verdaderamente le importaba era pasar tiempo con Tony, escapar junto a él, seguir viviendo intensas aventuras a su lado.

Su cintura se vio rodeada por uno de los brazos del hombre de hierro, mientras éste descansaba ahora su frente sobre la de él.

Su mirada se tornó seria.

— _Si en serio te incomoda que nos acompañen, bien sabes que le puedo decir a Thor que se vaya a la…_

— _No, no lo creo necesario, Ton. —_ Se apresuró a cortar, entre risas, lo que posiblemente imaginaba que su pareja estaría a punto de decir.

Conversaron un poco más, jugaron al billar en parejas, y a medianoche en verdad fue muy difícil ver que la sonrisa triunfante de Loki se desvaneciera.

Tony estaba negociando seriamente la revancha contra Thor.

Peter sólo se carcajeaba ante esto a la distancia. Le parecía entretenido ver cómo los Vengadores interactuaban, jamás se imaginó ser parte de ellos, ni en sus más locas fantasías.

Acordaron partir de inmediato, sin esperar mucho. Tony no demoró mucho en ducharse y ponerse unos vaqueros color beige, con una camisa blanca del logo de Iron Man, y una bufanda azul y chaqueta negra. Estaba consciente que en estas épocas, haría mucho frío en carretera.

Peter optó por quedarse con sus jean azules y su fiel camisa negra. Empacó realmente muy poco, se mordió el labio cuando metió en el bolsillo pequeño un botellita de lubricante, por si las dudas.

A decir verdad, no tenían un rumbo fijo. Y poco les importaba, la mera aventura en sí, aquella loca e improvisada decisión, les parecía de lo más atrayente. Loki se habría opuesto, de no ser porque verdaderamente se había encontrado aburrido de la ciudad.

Con una mirada melancólica que sólo podía verse en el reflejo de la ventana antes de partir, podía mostrar con ese gesto el cómo extrañaba Asgard: sus tradiciones, los sitios a los que solía frecuentar de niño o cuando era joven… pero Asgard… únicamente habitaba ahora en sus corazones.

Sintió un pequeño apretón en su mano, y los ojos de Loki se fijaron en los orbes cristalinos del dios del Trueno, que había optado por vestir una rústica ropa para su gusto, aunque en realidad le sentaba bastante bien.

Sintió como la mirada de Thor le abrasaba.

" _Estás bien. Estoy aquí, tú estás conmigo. Estamos bien."_

* * *

 **II.**

Eventualmente, Loki pudo dormir en brazos de Thor. La posición en sí era un tanto incómoda para su cuello, pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar.

Hicieron varias paradas a lo largo del camino. La mayoría de ellas, para poder estirar las piernas y sacarse algunas selfies. Algunas en pareja, otras grupales, Peter le sacó conversación a Loki sobre cuál era hasta ahora, su comida favorita de la tierra, y éste se quedó pensando. Aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, le agradaba interactuar con la pequeña araña, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo nadie.

En una de esas paradas, luego de transitar por mucha tierra desierta y sinuosa, Peter señaló a la distancia. Tony no pudo verlo sino hasta que estuvo muy cerca: un bar que a todas luces se veía de mala muerte, el tipo de lugares del cual había visitado hace mucho tiempo, años ya, en su adolescencia.

Había un cartel que decía: _"Noche de rock, cervezas gratis para todos nuestros clientes."_

Tony silbó ante esto, meditando las opciones. Le echó una mirada rápida a los asientos traseros. Loki se frotaba sus ojos de manera cansina y la sonrisa de Thor resplandecía como si estuviese en uno de esos comerciales de sonrisa Colgate.

—Entremos.

—Y ni siquiera tuve que pedírselo. —Murmuró Stark, recordando más tarde, con sus labios acariciando el cabello de Peter. Ambos balanceándose al ritmo de la música, la mayoría se había emborrachado muy rápido, pero Tony siempre le echaba un ojo a su chico para que no se excediera con eso. Le había perdido el rastro a los hermanos Odinson, pero no es como si les estuviese extrañando tampoco, no cuando por fin tenía lo que quería entre sus brazos, sólo para él.

—En dos canciones nos vamos, ¿sí? Siento que me puedo caer del sueño en cualquier momento. —Murmuró Peter, echando su cabeza hacia atrás un poco para hacerse oír. Tony aprovechó de robarle un corto beso, asintiendo.

Tenían todo el día de mañana para continuar con sus cortas aventuras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Tu otra mitad

**JUNTOS  
**

 **Sinopsis:** Sentía que podían pasarse toda una vida así. Ya fuese en silencio, entre risas, queriendo protegerse de manera mutua… el poder estar juntos era lo que realmente importaba, sin importar del qué dirán o sus consecuencias. [Para la Starker Week en Tumblr, 2018]

 **DISCLAIMER:** Spider-Man: Homecoming, Iron Man y The Avengers no son de mi propiedad. Los derechos van derechito para Stan Lee.

 **Notas de Autora:** Uno de mis caps favoritos, me encantó escribirlo (L)

* * *

 **Cap 2 Tu otra mitad**

 _Prompt: Soulmates/Almas gemelas_

 **.**

 **I.**

La primera vez que recibió la marca en el dorso de su muñeca izquierda, Tony se asustó.

Había pensado que estaría solo, tal vez para siempre.

Pero aquello sucedió casi dos años después de la guerra civil, luego de una pelea emocionalmente fuerte con el que se hacía llamar "hombre araña." Que para la opinión de Tony, de hombre no podía tener mucho, al menos no aún.

Peter Parker tiene diecisiete años ahora, pero él seguía viéndolo como un niño. Como un chico que perdido que necesitaba ser constantemente supervisado. Como un Vengador en entrenamiento.

Porque lamentablemente para algunos, Tony Stark, a sus cuarenta y dos años, no estaba para lidiar tales dramas adolescentes. Su interés no se lo permitía, su paz mental no se lo permitía, la _edad_ no se lo permitía. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, cuidando en cierta manera de Peter, estando ahí para él. Desde que lo acogió la primera vez que lo vio, invadiendo de manera amigable su hogar en Queens, tratando de no verse como si tuviera algún tipo de prisa por querer salir de la ciudad, hubo algo en aquellos ojos café que le llamó profundamente la atención.

La forma tímida en la que Peter se expresaba, bajando la mirada a cada rato, la manera en la que se relamía sus labios antes y después de hablar, era algo fascinante. Pero ahí era donde Tony tenía que disimular aquél torrente de pensamientos con cierta indiferencia. No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero algo en su mente le gritaba que se fuera, que no volviera nunca más. Sin embargo, su corazón, era el único que comenzaba a tener signos de infinita tristeza cada vez que intentaba tomar esa decisión.

No obstante, Tony se alejó.

Lo más que pudo alejarse de él, todo lo posible. Era claro que el chico crecería y no podría esquivarle toda la vida, pero aun así, tal vez por única vez en su vida quiso ser prudente y no meterse en más problemas de los que ya tenía en su vida. Sabía que Peter poseía un corazón puro, que tenía un carácter noble y que tenía mucho potencial.

Y de igual manera, Tony sentía que él mismo sería una mala influencia para el chico. Comenzó a ocupar su mente en nuevos proyectos, escogiendo los más complicados posibles, de esos que no le dejarían dormir hasta verlos completamente terminados y en perfecto orden. No obstante, siguió estando ahí para él y el rechazo que tuvo cuando Peter declinó la oferta de unirse a los Vengadores antes de su mayoría de edad, había sido algo que lo descolocó por completo.

Era una escena que se repetía día a día sin parar en su cabeza, como si toda la escena estuviese en cámara lenta. Constantemente se recriminaba, ¿había hecho algo para merecer tal desplante? ¿Acaso no le gustó el nuevo traje? ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal?

No obstante, al mismo tiempo no quería indagar en ello. Ya que posiblemente no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

Había veces en las que no le entendía: sus cambios de humor, la manera en la que parecía querer desafiarle en todo, poniendo incluso en duda su autoridad. Peter a cada instante estaba cambiando, se estaba volviendo un poco más engreído, más caprichoso. ¿Acaso él tenía que ver con algo sobre esto?

Peter reprochándole que él no le llamara, Tony escudándose con que no tenía tiempo. En respuesta a esto, el labio de Peter tembló de una manera en la que no pudo pasar desapercibida. Los ojos de Stark se abrieron al verlo, sin saber qué hacer. Dio dos pasos hacia adelante para intentar confortarle, pero casi de inmediato se vio detenido por las dos manos que Peter colocó en su pecho.

— _Yo no te importo._ —Susurró, sin expresión alguna en su voz. Pero el semblante de Peter traicionaba todo indicio de indiferencia.

— _No digas tonterías,_ —replicó Tony, no queriendo dejarse manipular. Sabía que Peter no era ésa clase de persona, sino que más bien aquello era un comentario que había expresado más para él. No quería dejarse manipular por nada que no fuese su voluntad. Sin embargo, ¿por qué su voluntad flaqueaba cada vez que la mirada de aquellos cálidos ojos se dirigía hacia él?

Hubo forcejeo de parte de ambos, para qué negarlo. Tony buscaba acercarse y ésta vez era Peter quién quería alejarse, por primera vez se dijeron palabras cortantes y un poco hirientes. Peter, con el rostro contraído de amargura y mojado por las lágrimas, salió del pent-house de Tony por la ventana, y éste se quedó finalmente solo en el lugar, viendo como el adolescente se iba, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Segundos después, sintió como la piel de su brazo le quemaba y siseó a su vez que se encogía de dolor, tratando de inspeccionarlo. La muñeca izquierda fue lo que terminó por dolerle más, y los ojos de Tony se alarmaron al ver como literalmente unas dolorosas palabras se instalaban en su piel a fuego lento.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero aquellas palabras le estaban destinando a buscar algo que jamás había pedido, o que se había resignado por mucho tiempo a dejar de buscar.

" _You Are…"_

* * *

 **II.**

Eventualmente, Tony tuvo que pedir ayuda.

No todos en el mundo tenían la oportunidad de tener un alma gemela, y no todos eran correspondidos. Había seres que parecían querer jugar en contra de las leyes del universo y rechazaban a su igual con toda la intención del mundo para comprobar con sus propios ojos si lo que las leyendas decían era cierto. En ocasiones, el dolor de no encontrar a su otra mitad, hacía que el dolor de las personas fuese tan intenso, que literalmente no le veían sentido alguno a la vida, y terminaban quitándosela de las maneras más dolorosas posibles.

Incluso, algunas personas llegaban a morían antes de tiempo sin llegar jamás a conocerlas.

Durante muchos años, al ver como el tiempo pasaba y ninguna marca aparecía en su piel, el temor de Tony hacia tal agonía se incrementaba.

Por ende, cuando aquella noche recibió su marca, se sintió incrédulo, aliviado, _expectante_. ¿Cuál era el paso dos ahora? ¿Cómo podría identificar a su igual?

Fue cuando no tuvo más opción que llamar a uno de sus mejores amigos y aliados, quién había recibido la marca hace tres años atrás.

—Necesitas encontrar a tu otra mitad, Tony. —Concluyó una voz grave que había tenido mucho tiempo sin escuchar. Sintió como los ojos azules le escudriñaban, esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

—Qué listo eres, Rogers. Créeme que de no ser por ti, jamás lo hubiese averiguado.

Dicho esto, se levantó de su asiento y recorrió el bar para poder servirse una copa de alcohol, de lo que sea, en estos momentos no tenía realmente ninguna preferencia.

Steve soltó un suspiro cansino, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba.

— ¿Qué tanto sabes de las marcas y de sus significados? —Le inquirió, esperando que Tony terminara de saborear su bebida.

Éste se encogió de hombros. —No mucho, realmente. Son meras leyendas.

La mirada de lástima que Steve le dirigió en respuesta no le gustó en absoluto. — ¿Me permites? —Alzó su mano en su dirección, con una expresión curiosa en su rostro.

Tony, cansado de la situación, le tendió su brazo sin decir ni una palabra. Steve examinó con cuidado su muñeca, nuevamente.

—Tony… fíjate en mi marca.

Steve se removió un poco la camisa que le cubría su brazo izquierdo, y en todo el antebrazo Tony pudo distinguir mejor lo que decía. A medida que enfocaba su vista en la tinta que estaba sobre su piel, a Tony le pareció ver como la marca se movía. Ante esto, el hombre de hierro tuvo que parpadear varias veces, para comprobar si había visto bien.

Steve pareció leer sus intenciones. —Se mueve. La marca se mueve, Tony. Normalmente lo hace cuando tu alma gemela te busca.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención de todo esto, era en las palabras que Steve tenía tatuadas a lo largo del antebrazo:

" _You Are…"_

Miró una vez a su marca y luego regresó a observar la de Steve. —Son idénticas. —Murmuró, un tanto aturdido. Si no fuera porque Rogers desde hace tiempo encontró a su alma gemela, entonces tal vez se mortificaría.

—Casi. —Respondió éste, acercando su antebrazo hacia la muñeca de Stark, casi a su rostro. —Míralas bien. Son idénticas en cuanto al comienzo de la frase, pero la tuya tiene la "Y" un poco distinta a la mía.

Tony echó un vistazo por unos segundos, asintiendo, preguntándose vagamente cómo sería aquél ser que le complementaba, qué aspecto tendría, ¿qué género?

Steve se quedó observando a su amigo por un breve momento. Comprendía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando, había sido una odisea aquella ocasión en la que su marca apareció de improviso por primera vez, estando de misión. Había sentido mucha inseguridad en aquél momento, ya que durante su vida pasada, siempre pensó que Peggy Carter sería su otra mitad. Eventualmente, se dio cuenta que aunque jamás lo fue, al menos se quedaría con el dulce recuerdo de su primer amor, lo que había representado ella en su vida.

De repente, Steve alzó ladeó la cabeza, estaba recordando algo que le podría de ser mucha ayuda a Tony para que encontrara a su otra mitad.

Se lo contó de improviso y como de costumbre, al ingeniero le costó mucho creerlo.

—Es en serio, Tony… —Insistió, cruzándose de brazos, manteniendo una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

—No me vengas con ésas, Rogers. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que _"la persona que empiece la marca de amor es aquella que es dominante en la relación"_? ¿Qué acaso perdiste la cabeza?

—Bueno, en estos momentos la tengo conmigo, así que… —Comentó de manera cínica.

Stark resopló y de inmediato se incorporó, necesitaba caminar, salir a tomar aire fresco. Conocía a Steve tan bien, que sabía cuando éste le omitía información.

Fingió interés en servirse otro trago, mientras seleccionaba cuidadosamente sus palabras. —Muy bien, sólo llegaría a creerte porque estás unido a alguien. Así que bueno, nos conocemos desde hace años, y te puedo decir desde donde yo estoy parado que algo ocultas. Quisiera saber que es.

Steve pareció sorprenderse ante esto. —De hecho, sí. Pero no creo que quieras saberlo, dado que no te tomaste muy bien el hecho que…

— _Steve_. —Le llamó, decidido. Le gustaba jugarse con él llamándole por el apellido, fingiendo incluso como si no lo conociera… pero este asunto de las marcas y personas para toda la vida era algo que siempre le había puesto de los nervios, así que quería tener de primera mano todo lo que necesitara saber para poder ir a buscar a su igual, conocerle, hablar con él y saber cuál era su postura al respecto. Si será correspondido o no, _necesitaba_ saberlo para que de esa manera supiera luego qué hacer entonces con su vida.

Y al parecer, sus pensamientos fueron expresados lo suficiente en la mirada, como para que el Capitán América bajara su mirada por un momento.

—Las almas gemelas tenemos… ya sabes, una conexión. —Tony asintió, alentándole a que continuara. —Al principio no lo creí, ¿sabes? Pero no fue sino hasta que después de mi marca, estuve con él y me di cuenta. Él también lo notó. Fue muy peligroso que ambos tuviéramos alguna clase de relación en aquél momento, se suponía que él me iba a odiar, matarme incluso. Pero entonces vi algo en sus ojos que… —Steve se interrumpió, alejándose del presente y disfrutando al recordar aquella situación. Sus labios formaron un sonrisa soñadora y Tony tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío ante la vista.

No se imaginaba estando así con alguien.

Cuando Steve salió de su trance, avanzó hacia Tony. Y cuando Tony escuchó el resto, su índice de angustia aumentó.

* * *

 **III.**

Desde aquella tarde, Tony empezó a salir a eventos y fiestas de gala con frecuencia. Saludando, tomándose fotos, bailando con cuánta persona se le cruzara por delante.

Había ido a buscar a Pepper como primera opción, para saber si sería su otra mitad.

Negativo.

Rhodey estaba felizmente emparejado también, así que él no podía ser. Tenía la seguridad que su alma gemela también estaba soltera, al igual que él, pero de eso no podía fiarse al cien, ya que había visto casos en que las personas salían con otras que no eran sus mitades, en búsqueda del primer amor.

No obstante, la opresión en el pecho por cada noche que pasaba sólo, acostado en su enorme cama, era demasiado aplastante. Porque Tony no necesitaba de un primer amor, tan sólo necesitaba permanecer al lado de su último intento definitivo, de alguien a quién poder llamarle "igual", que le complementara a la perfección.

—Tal vez es que no te has esforzado lo suficiente. No te rindas, Stark. —Le animó una mañana Barnes, mientras se servía cómodamente su café.

De vez en cuando él se quedaba en la Torre de visita, a pasar algunas noches y temporadas con ellos, aunque más que todo era porque tenía deseos de estar con su otra mitad, y Tony no era quién para negárselo. No le gustaba jugar con el destino de esa manera.

—Tal vez. —Concedió, desviando su vista hacia el teléfono, revisando muy bien su lista de contactos, no sabiendo a quién más llamar para seguir descartando personas de su lista. Hasta ahora, nada. Nadie de ellos era su alma gemela.

Caray, esto de encontrar a su igual estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Vio como los labios de Barnes se movían, pero Tony estaba tan concentrado en sus preocupaciones, que no pudo siquiera alcanzar a comprender lo que decía.

Bucky presintió esto y se despidió con la mano, llevando dos tazas de café recién hecho con él.

Fue ahí en donde Tony pudo distinguir claramente la marca del Soldado del Invierno:

"… _My Life."_

A la mañana siguiente, revisó su celular: 6 llamadas perdidas de Peter Parker y 10 mensajes. La mayoría de ellos consistían en: _"necesitamos hablar", "estoy perdiendo el control de mis poderes", "de nuevo", "¿Estás?"_

Hubo un par de ellos que le llamaron mucho la atención:

" _Te necesito."_

" _Necesito verte cuánto antes."_

Tony alcanzó a levantar la mirada y reprimió un sobresalto al observar como Peter Parker estaba frente a él.

La cama estaba en el medio, separándoles.

Cuando Tony le miró, observó como el chico cargaba una mirada triste y decidida en su rostro, vistiendo su traje arácnido.

Tony parpadeó, no sabía en qué pensar. No eran ni las diez de la mañana y tenía horas sin que su cuerpo ingiriera cafeína, esto no podía funcionar así.

El hombre de hierro vestía una franela blanca que se le pegaba al dorso, y unos cortos shorts azules con estampados de Iron Man en ellos. Se sentía tan natural y cómodo en ellos que en ningún momento dejó que la vergüenza pasara por su rostro.

—Supongo que me saludarás al menos, ¿no? No es que me importe que hayas invadido mi espacio.

—Yo… —Peter abrió la boca y casi de inmediato la cerró. Tony no perdió detalle de como el chico apretaba su máscara con sus dos manos. El ingeniero inquirió la ceja ante esto, cerrando sus ojos para luego llevarse su mano izquierda y así frotarse de manera acostumbrada el puente de la nariz.

No obstante, algo en su movimiento hizo que Peter soltara un jadeo sorprendido.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio como el adolescente respiraba agitadamente, ahora con una sonrisa lunática en su rostro.

Rodeó la cama que les separaba para esta vez quedar a poca distancia junto a él. Dándole una mirada apreciativa, murmuró:

—Recibí mi marca.

—Qué bien. —Murmuró Tony, de manera automática. No entendiendo por qué su interior se inquietaba al imaginarse tal situación, de saber que Peter estaría con alguien más.

 _Alguien que no fuese yo._ —Pensó, con cierta derrota.

" _La cosa es que… siempre fuiste tú."_ —Escuchó claramente la voz de Peter, instalándose en su cabeza, susurrándole de manera dulce. Aun cuando los labios de Peter en ningún momento se abrieron. Tan sólo se quedó mirando hacia él, con una mirada cristalina en su mirada.

—E-eres tú. Oh, por dios… no estaba equivocado, ¡en serio eras tú! —Exclamó, llevándose ambas manos a la nariz, avergonzado de que se le salieran unas lágrimas en el proceso.

Pero Tony no entendía nada, y el ver a Peter llorar de esa manera no le gustaba en absoluto. Quiso confortarle, pero como así hizo en el pasado, Peter retrocedió un par de pasos, y la repetición de esa escena en particular, honestamente le estaba molestando.

" _Espera."_ —Pidió el chico en su mente, y al comprender exactamente _qué_ era lo que estaba pasando, Tony palideció.

Peter comenzó a sacarse su traje, lentamente. Y por descuido suyo, se le deslizó a sus pies, quedando prácticamente desnudo ante el ingeniero, ya que únicamente le cubría un bóxer negro de segunda mano.

Los ojos de Tony se oscurecieron ante la vista y Peter sólo pudo sonrojarse.

" _Ven."_

Había sido en manera de súplica y Tony no pudo negarse. Su cuerpo automáticamente se trasladó hacia él.

La cara de Peter se veía ligeramente mojada a causa de sus lágrimas, pero su rostro irradiaba felicidad absoluta. Cuando Tony quedó frente a él, alzó su brazo derecho, haciendo énfasis en su muñeca, y de repente el mundo de Tony Stark se detuvo.

 _Porque la marca de Peter…_

…completaba una oración.

El chico le alentó con la mirada para confirmar lo último que necesitaban. Y Tony, lentamente alzó la suya en respuesta.

Cuando ambas pieles se tocaron, sus marcas latieron al unísono, y brillaron de manera cálida.

" _You Are…_

… _My Strength."_

La respiración de Tony se aceleró al comprender lo que eso significaba. Porque ya en su alma y corazón _sabía_ que en estos momentos estaba frente a la persona que más importaría en su mundo a partir de ahora.

—Necesito comprarte flores. —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, para romper un poco la tensión.

En respuesta, Peter se carcajeó entre lágrimas, esta vez de alegría, y Tony no pudo evitar quedarse prendado de ello.

Aún había cierto miedo sembrado allí, miedo del qué dirán y de cómo cambiarán las cosas entre ambos a partir de ahora.

Pero al mismo tiempo… comenzaba a sentir que ahora la situación sería distinta.

Porque ya no estaba solo.

Sino que ahora se encontraba mirando a su otra mitad, a la persona que había esperado, durante tantos, _tantos_ años.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Yo lo conocí en Starbucks

**JUNTOS  
**

 **Sinopsis:** Sentía que podían pasarse toda una vida así. Ya fuese en silencio, entre risas, queriendo protegerse de manera mutua… el poder estar juntos era lo que realmente importaba, sin importar del qué dirán o sus consecuencias. [Para la Starker Week en Tumblr, 2018]

 **DISCLAIMER:** Spider-Man: Homecoming, Iron Man y The Avengers no son de mi propiedad. Los derechos van derechito para Stan Lee.

* * *

 _*Prompt: Citas de café_

 _._

 **Cap 3: Yo lo conocí en Starbucks**

Se quería morir.

Se había quedado tan tarde revisando en su teléfono algunas ofertas y sitios de trabajo, que no supo cuando se quedó dormido y por ende, olvidó colocar la alarma de su teléfono.

Y ahora se había levantado tarde. El reloj marcaba las 9:25am, su trabajo empezaba a las 7:00am.

Peter Parker, de dieciséis años de edad, llevó ambas manos a su rostro, cubriéndolo. Sentía como la ansiedad subía por todo su cuerpo y se instalaba en su pecho, era una sensación desagradable y muy pesada. Era tarde, jodidamente tarde, la preocupación le inundaba al saberse amonestado, humillado públicamente o (peor que eso), despedido por su irritante jefe.

Y Peter estaba necesitado de dinero, apenas llevaba dos meses en su nuevo y pequeño apartamento. May le ayudó a encontrarlo, a firmar los papeles de propiedad, le había ayudado a buscar un sitio cercano para que no se le complicara ir y venir a la universidad, y éste pequeño y humilde apartamento en Nueva York para él era más que perfecto. La renta no era tan desorbitante como había imaginado, pero requerirías varias horas de trabajo a la semana para mantenerlo.

Y entre el estudio de su carrera y el trabajo, el tiempo actual de su vida no le estaba rindiendo para mucho más.

Se había graduado de la secundaria este año, y con cierto dolor se despidió de sus amigos, principalmente con Ned y MJ fue que le costó despedirse más. Pero en cierta manera, se encontraba un poco más tranquilo, al saber que ahora ellos estaban saliendo juntos. Ned había estado prendado de la chica desde hace un buen tiempo, y los chistes de MJ eran bastante buenos si uno contaba con el suficiente humor para entenderlos. Eventualmente sabía que ambos se llevarían bien. Lo último que supo Peter era que MJ quería buscar un empleo a medio tiempo antes de irse a la universidad, y que Ned quería ayudar a su padre con el negocio familiar mientras se decidía de carrera. Así que básicamente, él fue el único que debía mudarse al centro de una de las ciudades metropolitanas de su país, ya que lo que buscaba no se encontraba precisamente en el corazón de Queens.

Desde luego, May no quería dejarlo ir. Y Peter tampoco quería dejarle sola, se había acostumbrado tanto a su cuidado y compañía que no se veía a sí mismo enfrentar un mundo en donde cada vez que regresara al apartamento, tía May no se encontrara allí. Y que cada vez que saliera del trabajo, todo cansado y hambriento, ella no se encontrara para poder atenderle y prepararle la más sabrosa de las comidas, o de su batido energético y lleno de extrañas proteínas para poder subirle sus ánimos. Con todo y sus extrañas ocurrencias, Peter siempre querría a su tía, así tal y como era.

Pero ahora debía crecer. Había comenzado el camino y deseo de superarse, de poner en práctica todo lo que ella le había enseñado hasta ahora, puede que no se considerara a sí mismo el chef del universo, pero al menos no terminaba quemando las ollas ni la casa.

Se daba cuenta que ahora muchas de las cosas que había ignorado o que había dejado pasar por estar bajo el cuidado de May, poco a poco comenzaron a explotarle (no de tan buena manera), en la cara.

 _Bienvenido a la vida real_ , parecía saludarle aquella parte amarga de su ser. Ésa voz que no solía escuchar mucho ni hacer caso, pero que siempre había estado con él, acompañándole.

Una de esas cosas que Peter reparó a las primeras horas de despedirse de May y de encontrarse solo por fin en su propio apartamento, era que la renta se pagaría cada último de mes.

Hizo una cuenta rápida en su cabeza y supo que con sus ahorros, si lo restaba entre la comida enlatada, los pasajes de autobús y los tan temidos impuestos, supo con cierto malestar que si acaso eso le alcanzaría para dos semanas, y eso sería _solo_ si compraba lo necesario.

¿Y para los libros?

¿Y si que pasaba si quería ir al cine, o salir a comprarse algunas gomitas?

¡¿Y entonces qué pasaría con la renta?!

¿Y el _Netflix_?

No, no, no, _no_. Esto no se podía quedar así, ¡tenía que buscar un trabajo!

Y entonces, Peter encendió su computadora y comenzó a buscar y buscar opciones que estuviesen acorde a sus planes. Necesitaba que fuese un trabajo a medio tiempo, que estuviese no muy lejos de donde vivía ahora y que por supuesto, se tratara de algo que él pudiera manejar.

Pero a medida que finalizaba su primera semana en Nueva York y sin haber recibido ninguna llamada o correo, alguna respuesta de los sitios para los que aplicó en algún puesto de trabajo, la desesperación en él comenzó a hacer mella, y siguió enviando su hoja de vida, esta vez en las bibliotecas, en lugares públicos, en… restaurantes y sitios de limpieza.

A las pocas horas, Peter obtuvo su primer empleo formal en _McDonald´s_ … y no le fue muy bien. Estuvo casi tres semanas allá y sólo a pocas personas podría confiarle que aquellos días fueron los más terribles de su vida, porque resultaba cierto el rumor de la explotación y malos tratos que uno recibía allá. Cada noche que regresaba a casa, había sido siempre con un alivio en su rostro al saber que finalmente ha llegado y que podría llorar con propiedad. Lo odiaba, odiaba esta situación, el tener que llegar a estos extremos de soportar gritos y comentarios audaces de sus compañeros de trabajo y del repugnante gerente que le miraba con interés cada vez que le tocaba agacharse cuando tenía que recoger algo, cualquier cosa que sus compañeros se esforzaban a propósito de tirar al suelo.

Sí, había tenido ciertos beneficios durante el tiempo que tuvo allí, pero el trato, las humillaciones, todo eso no lo valía.

Así que una tarde de regreso, vio un anuncio en una tienda de _Starbucks_ que necesitaban personal, alguien que se encargara de servir el café y atender a los clientes con actitud amigable. Peter se sorprendió al ver que el horario era flexible y que podría acomodarlo junto con su horario universitario, así que no lo pensó mucho. La noche que presentó su renuncia a _McDonald´s_ había sido una de las mejores que tuvo en su corta vida, y al día siguiente se presentó con su hoja de vida en mano y su mejor sonrisa optimista.

Fue contratado enseguida.

Le midieron un uniforme usado, pero limpio. Incluía un pequeño gorrito verde que tenía que ponérselo cada vez que sirviera el café o manipulara los alimentos. Había variedad en la música y como todo Starbucks, era muy concurrido. No había ningún jefe que le mirara con lascivia y por lo general, sus compañeros de trabajo eran universitarios o jóvenes como él que tenían sus prioridades en claras y querían sólo tener paz.

Peter se sintió casi como en casa, desde luego que podía manejar esto.

No obstante, aprendió a las pocas semanas que su jefe, un hombre mayo de casi sesenta años, no podía tolerar la impuntualidad ni la falta de dedicación en el trabajo, así que Peter hacía su mayor esfuerzo por llegar incluso media hora antes de su turno, ayudando a sus compañeros a barrer y limpiar mesas, dejando bien ordenado todo para los clientes que solían tomar su café a primeras horas del día.

No se le complicó en absoluto acostumbrarse al ritmo de trabajo. Era un poco agobiante durante las primeras horas de la mañana y la tarde, por la cantidad de gente que lo frecuentaba, pero poco a poco logró establecer un ritmo que le permitiera atender a tanta gente como le fuera posible sin perder su carisma en ningún momento. Peter aprendió incluso a mejorar en la elaboración de tortas y postres, ya que observaba a una de sus compañeras, Stacy, como se esmeraba en la preparación de los mismos.

Para Peter, su rutina consistía únicamente en trabajar y seguir manteniendo el ritmo de sus buenas notas en su primer semestre sin llegar a morir en el intento, su sueldo le alcanzaba para pagar su renta, darse el lujo de suscribirse a Netflix y hasta para algunos pequeños lujos, como ése nuevo Android de última generación.

Cada día que podía, intentaba tomarse una selfie y así poder enviarla a la tía May y a sus amigos.

Todo iba bien.

Hasta que un cliente en particular comenzó a frecuentar el lugar.

Era rubio, su ropa formal hablaba de lo alto que era su estatus social, y en resumidas cuentas, era un patán. Porque cada vez que podía hacía hasta lo imposible por tratar mal a sus compañeros y así poder echarle la culpa.

Una tarde, mientras su jefe lo dejo a cargo por primera vez de la caja, vio de reojo con impotencia como Stacy había sido la única en atender a ese señor y que éste le estuviese humillando públicamente por haberle traído un café frío.

—Cuánto lo siento, señor, —se apenó ella, ruborizada de la vergüenza, —posiblemente la máquina esté mal, yo…

—Qué incompetente es usted, señorita. —Le cortó. —De haber sabido que este lugar es así, me hubiese ido a otro sitio. Llámeme a su jefe.

—Por favor, señor… —Sacudió la cabeza ella, derrotada, y Peter se sintió mal, porque sabía que no estaba pasando por una buena semana. —Mire, le serviré otro café, ¿sí? Irá por cortesía de la casa.

Pero Peter no pudo terminar de ver el intercambio de palabras entre ambos, ya que el aclaramiento de garganta de un cliente que estaba frente a él, le hizo regresar su vista a la realidad.

—Bienvenido a Starbucks, hogar del mejor café caliente y pastelitos llenos de bondad, ¿en qué le puedo servir? —Recitó, usando su propio slogan, y así poder concentrarse en esbozar la mejor de sus sonrisas y en rogar internamente que aquél cliente no haya visto lo que a pocos meses de distancia había observado él.

Vio como aquél cliente le miraba de manera curiosa. — _¿"Pastelitos llenos de bondad"_? Vaya, pues creo que no he probado de esos.

Notó como sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse en respuesta, normalmente sus clientes ordenaban directamente lo que querían, no a cuestionar sus palabras, a menos que estuviesen hablando de las rebajas y promociones de la tienda.

—Sí, bueno… ¿en qué le puedo servir? —Repitió, fingiendo interés en anotar unos pocos números en la caja. El cliente se inclinó un poco sobre el vidrio del mostrador. La caja registradora era lo único que tenían en medio de ellos.

—Ah, sí, hábleme del especial de hoy.

Y Peter procedió con soltura a hablarle de lo que incluía el pedido, cuáles eran los días de la promoción, su costo y lo que incluía.

Hubo un punto en donde tuvo que cortar su conversación, ya que sentía como la mirada de aquél hombre no se despegaba en ningún momento de la de él, si apenas alcanzaba a pestañear.

El hombre estaba vestido de una manera bastante agradable a la vista, con esa chaqueta holgada vinotinto y unos jeans negros. Su cabello estaba ondulado y a simple vista su cabello se veía muy suave, muy cuidado.

Peter no podía deducir cuántos años tenía ése hombre, pero a juzgar por su mirada (que estaba cubierta por unos extravagantes lentes de lectura), podía deducir que ni tan mayor era.

— ¿No sabes quién soy, cierto? —Le inquirió éste, divertido.

Peter ladeó su cabeza, su confusión estaba pintada por todo su rostro. —No, señor.

Ante esto, el hombre se carcajeó, completamente emocionado, incluso. Peter sólo pudo quedarse de pie, viendo cómo sus rulos salvajes acariciaban sus mejillas mientras se picaba de la curiosidad.

¿Acaso estaba frente a un actor, a un supermodelo famoso sin que él mismo lo supiera?

—Está bien, dame un especial. Cárgalo a mi tarjeta. —Dijo el señor, tendiéndosela, mientras le sonreía. Sus ojos no perdieron detalle en la insignia que colgaba en su pecho. —Me sentaré al otro extremo del lugar si no le molesta, joven Parker.

Peter se vio por un momento confundido, pero como buen profesional, procedió a seguir con su trabajo, aunque su mente estaba hecha un caos.

El especial de hoy constaba de un vaso grande de _moccacino_ , alfajores orientales y una porción generosa de pie de cereza. A Peter se le hizo agua la boca especialmente con esto último, pues no podía resistirse a uno de los postres más solicitados de _Starbucks_. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y si sus deudas se lo permitían, no dudaba en comprarse un pastel entero para él solito.

Cuando su pedido estuvo listo, buscó al hombre con la mirada y lo encontró absorto en la lectura de un libro.

" _Un hombre culto"_ , pensó, mientras levantaba su marcador para poder finalizar el trabajo. Como el extraño nunca le dijo realmente su nombre, Peter se las ingenió para escribirle algo que posiblemente le hiciera reír y que iría acorde con su personalidad. Una vez listo, procedió a servir y llevar los productos… era evidente que el hombre consumiría lo que pagó aquí.

—Aquí tiene, señor. Lo que pidió. —Dijo apenas llegó a su mesa, procediendo a servir todo sin pensar mucho en la situación. Cuando depositó su café, la mano del hombre le rozó levemente sus dedos. Peter se congeló, al ver como una sonrisa cálida se extendía por sus facciones.

— ¿ _"You know who I am"_? Me gusta tu creatividad, Parker.

—Disculpe, pero no conozco quién es usted y…

—Anthony Stark, para servirte.

Peter repitió su nombre, alargándolo, había escuchado el nombre en alguna parte, pero no sabía de dónde.

Segundos después, la revelación comenzó a tomar forma.

— ¡Oh! ¿Anthony Stark, como si fuese el mismo _"Tony Stark"_? ¿¡Es usted?!

—Shhh, no dejes que me descubran, niño. He tratado de evitar a los paparazzi como no tienes idea, ya ni tomar café tranquilo se puede en esta vida.

Peter se compadeció ligeramente de él. Seguía pareciéndole sorprendente la situación, y es que el Señor Stark normalmente vestía trajes de marca y atuendos extravagantes, el hombre que se encontraba frente a él, con ropa cómoda y holgada y un libro en su regazo, parecía ser casi todo lo opuesto a lo que él había visto siempre en portadas de revista, conferencias de Ted y entrevistas en la televisión.

Parecía un sujeto agradable.

— ¿A qué hora sales de turno? —Le inquirió, de improviso, cuando terminó de darle un sorbo a su café.

Y Peter no era de contestar ese tipo de preguntas con facilidad, menos frente a un extraño, pero se escuchó a sí mismo responder:

—A las seis.

—Perfecto, te espero. Hay una tienda cerca de aquí, no digo que el café de Starbucks sea malo, pero tampoco es que quisiera causarte problemas en tu trabajo.

—Disculpe, pero… yo no pienso salir a ninguna parte con usted. —Le respondió Peter, tratando en lo posible por ocultar su susto. Había tenido malas experiencias en el pasado en lo que llevaba independiente en esta ciudad, ya no era el mismo chico ingenuo de antes.

Tony Stark pareció intrigado por su respuesta.

— ¿Me estás rechazando? —Inquirió, con una sonrisa, pero en cierta manera ésta no dejaba de ser presuntuosa.

—Así es. —Contestó campante. —Disfrute del pedido, señor Stark. —Respondió Peter con respeto, alejándose de inmediato.

Pensó que con eso daba por zanjado el asunto, que el repentino interés hacia él cesaría.

Sin embargo, no contó con que a partir de aquella tarde, el señor Stark frecuentara diariamente la tienda, sentándose en el mismo lugar de siempre, esperando por Peter, para que éste le atendiera.

Era una situación en la que él a veces no tenía ninguna escapatoria, e incluso le pedía el favor a algunos de sus compañeros para que no tuviera que salir él.

No es que se sintiera muy incómodo con el señor Stark, era simplemente que… no le entendía, no sabía que estaba buscando con todo esto.

Peter no le conocía de nada pero su curiosidad a veces podía ganarle y más de una vez se imaginó una película en su mente sobre qué pasaría si aceptara un café con el señor Stark.

—Me parece que ése señor está buscando algo tuyo, Peet. Eso está claro, se nota en su manera de verte. —Le susurró Stacy, coqueta, alegre que un hombre apuesto y educado tuviera interés en su amigo.

Peter mostró una sonrisa genuina y a la mañana siguiente, cuando fue a llevarle su café, por primera vez, miró a su alrededor y al ver que su jefe no estaba y había muy pocas personas que le prestaran atención, tomó asiento frente a él.

—No sé si aquella oferta siga en pie, pero cuando salga del trabajo, puedo aceptar su invitación al café.

Ante esto, Tony despegó la vista del libro y lo dejó en la mesa. Vio como las manos de Peter estaban apoyadas en la mesa y quiso acercar las suyas hasta él, pero no quería asustar al chico de sonrisa amable y noble que a simple vista había estado observando durante mucho tiempo.

No pudo evitar sonreírle coquetamente en respuesta y con voz misteriosa, le contestó: —Muy bien, joven Parker, no te arrepentirás.

Peter sólo roló ojos por su reacción, disfrutando del momento.

Tony comenzó a compartirle que se había tomado unos días de vacaciones, lejos de su trabajo para poder despejar la mente.

Peter dudó al principio, pero terminó contándole a Tony cosas como sus motivos al vivir ahora en esta ciudad, el esfuerzo que hacía para poder seguir estudiando sin trasnocharse tanto y lo mucho que le estaba costando mantener esta nueva vida independiente.

Se sintió un poco tonto contándole los detalles, pero Tony no dejaba de carcajearse con sus ocurrencias y cuando rozó su mano de manera cálida sobre la suya, Peter no quiso apartarla.

Aquella misma tarde, cuando salieron juntos para tomar el café, luego de comer una buena porción de pie de cerezas, y de horas y horas de hablar sobre ellos, se quedaron por un momento en silencio, sin dejar de mirarse. Antes de pedir la cuenta, y estando ahora más en confianza, cuando Tony le susurró de manera repentina lo adorable que él era, Peter no pensó mucho al momento de lanzarse a sus brazos, correspondiendo sin poderlo evitar a su beso.

Las manos de Tony eran gentiles y fuertes, y Peter pudo pasar finalmente sus manos por aquél cabello salvaje y revuelto que había visto desde aquella primera vez.


	4. Primera Noche

**JUNTOS  
**

 **Sinopsis:** Sentía que podían pasarse toda una vida así. Ya fuese en silencio, entre risas, queriendo protegerse de manera mutua… el poder estar juntos era lo que realmente importaba, sin importar del qué dirán o sus consecuencias. [Para la Starker Week en Tumblr, 2018]

 **DISCLAIMER:** Spider-Man: Homecoming, Iron Man y The Avengers no son de mi propiedad. Los derechos van derechito para Stan Lee.

 **Nota:** Éste es el único cap que tiene justa relación con el universo que vimos del capítulo anterior, pero de igual manera aclaro que de no leerlo, pues tampoco es que vaya a afectar mucho durante esta lectura.

* * *

 **.**

 _Prompt #4: Primera vez/First time_

 **Cap 4 Primera noche**

Mientras se enjabonaba su piel con cierta prisa a medida que se duchaba, Peter comenzó a visualizarse frente a su jefe, aceptando de seguro el ultimátum que recibiría apenas llegara al trabajo. En lo que lleva como empleado, muy rara vez había faltado, pero de igual manera no era conveniente que le descontaran el día de hoy, sólo por haber sido tan torpe de olvidarse de programar la alarma de su teléfono.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, pasó unos buenos minutos buscando su uniforme de trabajo para recordar que lo había dejado en su gabinete de _Starbucks_ y respondió uno de los mensajes de su novio Tony Stark, mientras esperaba su autobús.

" _Me muero por pasar la noche contigo hoy"_ , decía uno de sus comprometedores textos. Peter se mordió el labio, emocionado, y comenzó a responder. Se había sentido muy avergonzado al principio de la relación ya que era la primera vez que tenía novio, y no cualquier novio: un novio _mayor_.

" _¡Peter! ¡No sólo conoces al increíble Tony Stark, sino que encima tienes algo con él!"_ , había exclamado Ned por teléfono cuando Peter le puso al tanto de su vida durante las últimas tres semanas.

Se carcajeó en respuesta, porque la verdad era que todavía estaba un tanto conmocionado ante este hecho. Aún recordaba aquellas primeras veces en las que Tony, vestido de la más comunes de sus vestimentas, esperaba fielmente mientras leía algún libro a que terminara su turno, con la ligera esperanza de poder invitarle alguna bebida, o tal vez la cena o en dado de caso, de tener la oportunidad de hablar unos pocos minutos con él, conocerlo mejor.

Al principio, Peter tuvo sus dudas, pero el Sr. Stark le llenaba de detalles que no podía ignorar así como si nada. Al menos podía dedicarle algunos minutos de su tiempo, en agradecimiento. O regalarle alguna galleta que acompañara su café al siguiente día. Detalles pequeños, que no dejaban de apreciarse en ningún momento.

Cuando finalmente llegó al trabajo, pudo respirar tranquilo al no ver rastro de su jefe. Peter trató de actuar con normalidad ante las miradas curiosas de los clientes una vez ingresó al lugar. Sin mucha ceremonia, cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hasta el mostrador. A Stacy le tocaba estar en la caja hoy y cuando terminó de cobrarle a un cliente mientras le pedía su tarjeta, un _"por fin llegas"_ se articuló en sus labios sin ningún sonido. Peter levantó sus manos e hizo un gesto resignado, apenas ambos estén libres, le explicaría la situación y de paso agradecerle por haberle cubierto hoy. Sus demás compañeros de trabajo eran amables, desde luego, pero eran muy contadas las personas que harían esta clase de favor.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, Peter consiguió su uniforme junto con su gorro, y procedió a cambiarse. Salió con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro y se colocó junto al mostrador de tortas y postres, que en segundos se vio abordado por una familia que venía acompañada de sus dos hijos pequeños. Peter hizo una pequeña demostración de malabarismo con las tazas que dejó impresionada a la pequeña niña rubia de seis años, sacando risas de su hermano menor y sus dos progenitores.

El pequeño espectáculo que había hecho fue recompensado con una generosa propina. Peter no se lo esperaba, no era de esa clase de chicos que hacían las cosas y esperaba algo a cambio, pero no podía evitar sentirse mejor al saber que su esfuerzo era en cierta manera, recompensado.

Cuando el reloj marcó las siete de la noche, Peter ya se estaba despidiendo de sus compañeros de trabajo hasta el domingo, ya que mañana sería su día libre y pensaba hacer un buen uso de su tiempo.

A los minutos, Tony le llamó, queriéndole recoger del trabajo. Él quería darse una ducha primero antes de estar con él, así que al principio no estuvo muy convencido de eso.

— ¿Sabes? Te escucho ocupado. ¿Qué te parece si te espero mejor en mi apartamento? —Sugirió Peter, al escuchar como la Srta. Pepper Potts, su secretaria, le pedía que se enfocara más en los papeles que estaba firmando.

—No quiero que pienses que de alguna manera me molesta recogerte, Peet. Puedo estar allí en pocos minutos, créeme.

—Oh, te creo, —le respondió sin duda, recordando cómo a Tony le gustaba volar en la autopista, con sus vehículos ostentosos. —Pero en serio, Tony, me sentiría más cómodo si terminaras primero tus pendientes. Puedo… puedo cocinar algo para ti, si gustas.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio.

— ¿Y qué tal si me dejas bien caliente el _postre_ para cuando llegue?

Las mejillas de Peter se colorearon con fuerza al imaginarse el rumbo de la conversación. No sabía a ciencia exacta el cómo era que terminaba hablando con Tony sobre _cierto_ tema. Pero bueno, ahí estaba, recordando cuán apasionado era su señor bajo las sábanas.

Hablaron por unos minutos más, hasta que llegó su autobús y Peter tuvo su merecido tiempo de tranquilidad al ponerse sus audífonos y escuchar algo de música en el trayecto de camino.

Cuando el transporte le dejó a unas pocas calles de su casa, una lluvia fuerte comenzó a manifestarse. Peter soltó una exclamación y corrió lo que más pudo a su hogar, divisó a algunos de sus vecinos correr con la misma suerte de él y ya la planta baja del edificio se mostraba mojada, con pisadas sucias que se divisaban por todo el lugar hasta perderse por la vía del ascensor. Peter no quiso esperar por él, y en cambio, subió algunas escaleras hasta llegar a su puerta.

Cuando estuvo adentro, lanzó las llaves a la mesa, haciendo un sonido sordo y procedió a desnudarse, encendiendo el calentador del agua y metiéndose casi enseguida a la ducha para evitar enfermarse.

Se sintió mucho mejor cuando terminó de bañarse, más relajado. Con relativa calma, dejó que su iPod colocara música en aleatorio mientras preparaba una cena agradable, que dejaría satisfecho tanto a su novio como a él.

Cada vez que se dedicaba a cocinar, el tiempo parecía detenerse para él. Colocó la pasta larga en la olla que apenas comenzó a hervir, y con su otra mano siguió revolviendo la salsa especial que estaba preparando.

Cuando el timbre sonó, el cucharón de Peter por poco se le resbala al suelo. Checó la hora que anunciaba el reloj de la pared: Tony logró desocuparse en una hora después de su conversación telefónica.

Peter se sacudió las manos en sus bolsillos. Se había puesto una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros holgados, ideales para estar en la casa. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio como el cabello y la ropa de Tony estaba húmeda.

Éste le sonrió, mientras alzaba un ramo de rosas para él con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Una pequeña maleta estaba colocada a un lado de su puerta. A Peter le enterneció el gesto, aceptando su regalo y haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

—No debiste… —Comenzó a decir él, sin poder evitar agachar un poco su rostro para poder oler las flores mejor. Definitivamente el olor de las rosas y flores en general le agradaba.

Le tranquilizaba, incluso.

Tony pareció ofenderse un poco, sin dejar de perder la sonrisa consigo.

—Me quedaré a dormir aquí, finalmente contigo. Quise darte algún detalle, no le veo nada de malo. —Hizo una pausa para cerrar la puerta y escudriñar un poco el lugar. —Huele delicioso, ¿es la cena?

El joven buscó un sitio especial para colocar su regalo.

—Así es, estará lista pronto. Tony, te mojaste mucho por la lluvia, ¿por qué mejor no te bañas mientras que yo…? —Su frase se vio cortada al sentir como un par de fuertes brazos le apresaban por detrás.

— ¿Por qué no me muestra el lugar, joven Parker? Creo que olvidé donde quedaba el baño. —Dejó un sugerente beso en su nuca al final, y Peter no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Cuando comenzaron los besos y caricias, la ropa fue fácilmente dejada en el suelo y ambos amantes comenzaron a consentirse con propiedad bajo la regadera.

 **Moodboard:**

 **Nota:** Les recuerdo amablemente que no todos los moodboards obligatoriamente llegarán a tener alguna relación con la historia. Éste, por ejemplo, lo había creado una semana antes de la Week.

La primera vez de Tony y Peter es un tema que me gustaría tratarlo con más calma y dedicación, tal vez en otro tiempo en donde no esté muy complicada.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	5. Footlose: El Musical

**JUNTOS  
**

 **Sinopsis:** Sentía que podían pasarse toda una vida así. Ya fuese en silencio, entre risas, queriendo protegerse de manera mutua… el poder estar juntos era lo que realmente importaba, sin importar del qué dirán o sus consecuencias. [Para la Starker Week en Tumblr, 2018]

 **DISCLAIMER:** Spider-Man: Homecoming, Iron Man y The Avengers no son de mi propiedad. Los derechos van derechito para Stan Lee.

 **Nota:** Viñeta basada en la película Footlose. Le hice un moodboard (a todos mis caps, de hecho), que se pueden apreciar en Wattpad, en mi tumblr y mi página Starker.

* * *

 **Cap 5 Footlose: El Musical**

 **Sinopsis:** A Peter se le da bien la danza y consigue el papel principal de de una de sus obras favoritas. No obstante, aprovecha el momento para pedirle ayuda a Tony Stark para que pueda evaluarlo en privado.

 **.**

 **I.**

Perlitas de sudor nacían desde su frente, deslizándose con total naturalidad a lo largo de su rostro, alcanzando sus mejillas y perdiéndose donde terminaba su quijada. Se agachó un momento para luego volver a incorporarse y hacer un movimiento de caderas mientras alzaba sus brazos de una manera bastante sugerente.

Peter Parker, de casi diecisiete años, se encontraba mirándose a sí mismo en el espejo de pared de cuerpo completo que estaba en una de las habitaciones de la mansión del inconfundible Tony Stark.

El playboy filántropo estaba sentado en un cómodo diván, disfrutando del espectáculo gratuito que acontecía frente a él, mientras bebía un poco de Whiskey, que le quemaba un poco la garganta de una manera bastante familiar e incluso, reconfortante.

Seguía con la mirada los movimientos del joven con cierto orgullo y para qué negarlo, lujuria. Recordaba que hace varios meses atrás, a Peter le costaba realizar cierta clase de movimientos, no teniendo absoluta idea de alguno de ellos, pero era su primer protagónico en una obra musical de su escuela y desde luego que quería hacer todo bien.

A Tony le sorprendió mucho aquella llamada de su parte. Recordaba cómo la voz del chico se escuchaba desesperada, ansiosa incluso por aprender.

" _Por favor, Sr. Stark. Nunca le he pedido abiertamente nada, y si mi memoria no me falla, Footlose es una película probablemente de su época, usted debe saber algo. Ayúdeme, por favor."_

Luego de eso, realmente no tuvo razón alguna para negarse.

Aunque Tony no era muy amante de los musicales, podía reconocer que algunos eran muy buenos, hasta podía decir que eran graciosos. Seguía sin ser lo suyo, claro, pero trataba de mantenerse neutral en ése ámbito. De su boca jamás saldrá el secreto del gusto culposo que Rhodey sentía por los musicales. No, jamás se enterarán por él.

— ¿Qué tal lo hice ahora, Sr. Stark? ¿Pudo ver el giro que acabo de hacer? —Inquirió expectante Peter, cubierto de sudor de la cabeza hasta los pies, mientras se volteaba hacia él. Traía una sudadera negra y unos jeans color caoba desgastados. No tenía puestos sus zapatos, para que pudiera moverse con facilidad. Su cabello castaño lo traía un poco mojado y revuelto, producto de la reciente actividad. Sus ojos estaban atentos, sus labios abiertos y resecos, sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Tony desde luego que disfrutaba de la vista.

—Puedo notar increíblemente que has mejorado. —Le respondió, levantándose finalmente, le dolía el culo de tanto estar sentado, necesitaba estirar sus extremidades un poco.

Caminó con soltura hacia él y no pudo evitar la satisfacción en su rostro al ver cómo Peter se encogía en su lugar, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Comenzó a desabrocharse la corbata.

—Friday, pon la canción. —Ordenó relajado, mientras movía un poco su cabeza hacia los lados y terminaba por sacarse el saco del traje italiano que portaba.

Automáticamente, la canción de _"What a feeling"_ comenzó a inundar la habitación. Un brillo de reconocimiento iluminó la mirada de Peter al instante, sintió como una sonrisa se le formaba en su rostro, sin poderlo evitar.

—Permíteme. —Fue lo único que Tony alcanzó a decir, antes de alzar las manos de Peter entre las suyas, haciendo que sus palmas chocaran suavemente frente a la otra, de una manera bastante íntima.

—Tony… —Susurró Peter, un poco incómodo cuando éste acercó más sus cuerpos. Se sentía muy sudoroso y no quería arruinarle su ropa ni que se acercara a él por lo mismo, pero por supuesto esto a Tony le importaba un rábano, ya que comenzó a abrazar su cuerpo y a mecerse de a poco al ritmo de la música.

Los brazos de Peter cobraron vida propia, sujetándose de la espalda del mayor. Cerró sus ojos mientras se refugiaba en su cuello, éste estaba siendo uno de los momentos que quería atesorar por siempre en sus recuerdos.

Se vio momentáneamente interrumpido por Tony, que tenía toda la intención del mundo bailar con él una de las canciones más revolucionarias de aquella época. Peter sólo pudo reír mientras le seguía la corriente, tratando de llevar el mismo e imitar de manera natural algunos pasos emblemáticos de su mentor, su ídolo, su mejor amigo, su amante.


	6. Manada (Crossover Stydia Starker)

**JUNTOS  
**

 **Sinopsis:** Sentía que podían pasarse toda una vida así. Ya fuese en silencio, entre risas, queriendo protegerse de manera mutua… el poder estar juntos era lo que realmente importaba, sin importar del qué dirán o sus consecuencias. [Para la Starker Week en Tumblr, 2018]

 **DISCLAIMER:** Spider-Man: Homecoming, Iron Man y The Avengers no son de mi propiedad. Los derechos van derechito para Stan Lee.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** ¿Recuerdan algo de la introducción de este fic? Bueno, pues allá había especificado que incluiría una de mis OTPs, de otro fandom. Apenas supe de este prompt, me los imaginé juntos, tipo compartiendo un mismo entorno, omg 3

Así que hoy les comparto parte de lo que sería mi primer crossover de OTPs: Starker + Stydia (Stiles/Lydia), de _Teen Wolf_. (Digo "parte" porque hey, esto apenas es un corto oneshot)

Ojo, no es necesario haber visto la serie para entender ésta pequeña viñeta. Así que no te preocupes si estás tipo NPI con la pareja o serie. Recuerden que no todos los crossovers se apegan al canon visto en el material original, no. Esto es un AU.

* * *

 **Cap 6 Manada**

 **Sinopsis** La naturaleza podía llegar a ser muy complicada. (Starker + Stydia)

 _Prompt: A/B/O (Alfa, Beta, Omega)_

 **I.**

El aire se sentía de una manera sublime en sus rostros. El lobo mayor disminuyó la velocidad de su cuerpo y patas cubiertas de gran pelaje, al darse cuenta que el lobo menor, aquél que desde hace varios meses atrás comenzó a acompañarle en cada una de sus aventuras, se había quedado varios pasos atrás.

El gran lobo, que lideraba la marcha, de aspecto y orbes que cambiaban de color oscuro a claro, sujeto a su humor, olfateó el aire, ladeando la cabeza. Escuchó unas pisadas firmes en la distancia, y de manera instintiva agachó un poco su postura para tomar una posición de ataque, por si tocara eliminar cualquier rastro de amenaza.

Su especie en el universo siempre había tenido su toque místico, etéreo, misterioso. Tenían casi el mismo status de algunas leyendas sobrenaturales, como los vampiros, minotauros, súcubos y sirenas, por mencionar algunos ejemplos.

Todas partían de diferentes orígenes, algunas de ellas chocaban en cuánto a su naturaleza, porque no todas podían convivir en un mismo entorno. La especie del gran lobo era una de las primitivas, ya que había sido una de las primeras en originarse. Algunos de ellos convivían con humanos, durante la mayor parte del tiempo, pero dedicaban gran parte de sus fines de semana o vacaciones para poder regresar a su hábitat natural. Otros, renegaban de su otra mitad humana, aceptando sólo la parte animal y decidían vivir así durante el resto de su vida mística.

Era tanto el deseo de permanecer en una sola entidad, de querer sentir que aquél aspecto en donde se reconocía que era parte de alguna manada o grupo, que el porcentaje de licántropos indecisos con el asunto era inquietante y en la mayoría de los casos, se veían en la necesidad de ser híbridos, teniendo mucho cuidado en no revelar su identidad secreta para otras especies y de esa manera, proteger a sus hermanos de raza contra cualquier peligro posible.

Se reconocían entre ellos, desde luego. No todos tenían el deber moral de llevarse bien con todos, pero sí hacían lo posible para tratarse con normalidad, o de plano seguir de largo en la vida sin interferir en sus asuntos.

Una de las leyes universales de la vida, era que algunos individuos estaban destinados a dominar. Otros, a ser dominados, y sólo un _diminuto_ porcentaje de ellos, aquél porcentaje que de alguna manera u otra encontraba su lugar en el mundo, tenía la libertad de escoger a cuál bando quería permanecer, o de tomar la decisión para quedarse neutral frente a ese aspecto.

La mayoría de los licántropos convivían en el mundo _homo sapiens_ sin levantar muchas sospechas, sin tantos problemas. Porque aprendieron de generación en generación (o incluso cuando inesperadamente se convertían o eran transformados), algunas reglas básicas de supervivencia.

En la manada, era muy importante poder contar con la presencia de un Alfa. Un líder, aquél que pudiera responder por las acciones y equivocaciones de su manada, de su familia. Alguien a quién pudieran admirar y respetar por sobre todas las cosas.

Una voz de mando.

Y ese papel era aquél que Anthony Edward Stark había asumido casi desde el inicio de su adolescencia.

El gran lobo relajó su postura al ver como un lobo, de menor tamaño y edad, salía de aquellos arbustos con una expresión atenta que se relajó al visualizar a su alfa. Éste comenzó a avanzar unos poco pasos hacia él y le olfateó, de manera afectuosa.

El lobo grisáceo comenzó a emitir sonidos de satisfacción ante esto, y alargó un poco su cuello para que de esa manera pudiera abrazar el cuello de su compañero.

Aquél lobezno en el mundo de los humanos era conocido como Peter Benjamin Parker, y tenía unos pocos meses en el mundo de la licantropía, a voluntad, porque una vez descubierta la verdadera identidad de su amante, Tony, quiso experimentar el mismo destino que él. Quiso ser un lobo, sólo para continuar con su anhelado destino de transitar por el mismo sendero en donde su alfa anduviera.

No obstante, Tony, por un número considerablemente alto de opciones, se lo había negado por bastante tiempo. Sencillamente no quería poner en riesgo la bonita relación que había tenido hasta ahora con su pupilo, tampoco es que quisiera lastimarlo. Peter era tan joven… en verdad no se merecía tal destino.

Sin embargo, el joven humano de casi diecisiete años se había ganado de manera limpia un enorme lugar en su corazón, aquél que había reservado durante mucho tiempo para una pareja, un compañero o compañera que tomara la decisión de estar con él hasta el final, de aceptarle y serle leal a él por sobre todas las cosas.

El gran lobo, Tony, había sido lastimado de diversas maneras en el pasado. No quería más dolor, no quería más sufrimiento. Pero en ocasiones resultaba difícil poder evitar todo esto si actuaba bajo el mismo entorno del que siempre se había codeado.

Fue por eso que durante una noche de pasión, Peter le suplicó entre besos y caricias que le convirtiera, que le reclamara como su pareja. Los ojos de Tony cambiaron de color al escuchar aquella necesidad latente en la voz de su pareja y casi embriagado del éxtasis, y porque muy dentro de sí _sabía_ que de igual manera las cosas tomarían ese rumbo, le mordió el hombro con fuerza, esperando a que su acción tuviese efecto.

Las siguientes horas que pasaron fueron luego de las más agonizantes para ambos. La transformación de Peter no fue para nada sencilla. Hubo complicaciones, casi muere en el intento.

Tony siempre supo de ése riesgo, había sido una de las principales razones por las que no quiso convertirlo desde el principio. Ver como el cuerpo de su amado parpadeaba de manera constante entre lobo y humano, mientras la naturaleza decidía que aspecto iba a tener, la formación de colmillos y garras, la deformación de sus rasgos… no era lo que tenía previsto para él.

Pero Peter había tomado la decisión y él quiso respetarla.

Todo lo que Peter comenzó a aprender en este estilo de vida salvaje y sobrenatural, ha sido gracias a él. Por haber estado desde el inicio para apoyarle, guiarle, educarle. Peter no sólo estaba unido a él debido a uno de los poderosos sentimientos jamás creados, sino que sumado a eso, se había ganado su total y absoluta confianza.

El lobo, de pelaje híbrido, comenzó a separarse de su compañero para expresarle por medio de pensamientos que todavía el viaje para ellos no se había terminado. Peter, el lobezno de altura mediana, realizó un asentimiento corto con su cabeza.

Ninguno de los dos pareció notar que no se encontraban solos en aquél bosque salvaje y desconocidos, ya que ambos lobos estaban sumergidos en su mundo, que por ende, no pudieron evitar el disparo que se le había dirigido a uno de ellos.

El sonido del impacto había sido una de las cosas que Peter más tarde, con horror, recordaría.

En el hombro derecho del lobo alfa se había incrustado una enorme bala, rodeada ya de copiosa sangre, y en cuestión de segundos, su pesado cuerpo se desplomó por la tierra seca.

Peter, totalmente en shock por lo que acaba de pasar, corrió a socorrerle. Vio con impotencia como su pareja deliraba del dolor, jadeando de manera dificultosa, pidiéndole que se alejara del lugar por si el cazador decidía volver a disparar. Peter gimoteó en respuesta su desacuerdo, jamás lo dejaría sólo en una situación así. Necesitaban ayuda, sí, pero estaban muy lejos de casa y ni siquiera sabía en donde estaban varados.

Su sentido de ubicación aún no estaba tan desarrollado.

Juntó sus cuatro patas, y aulló.

* * *

 **.**

 **S** u grito de auxilio no fue en vano.

Stiles Stilinski, un joven adolescente en proceso de graduarse de secundaria, despegó la cabeza de su libro y miró por la ventana del cuarto. La luna se asomaba en todo su esplendor, aunque no era la luna que había estado esperando para que acontecieran anomalías sobrenaturales.

Arriba de él, acostada boca abajo de la cama, se encontraba una chica muy hermosa, de atrayente cabello pelirrojo que en ocasiones, podía incluso llegar a verse de tonalidad caoba, dependiendo de la luz del sol. Lydia Martin, de diecisiete años de edad, era el tipo de chica que disfrutaba que los demás creyeran que ella sólo era un rostro bonito y nada más. Lo que los demás creyeran de ella le tenía sin cuidado. La única opinión de la que verdaderamente buscaba y le importaba, provenía de aquél chico hiperactivo y descarado que tenía por novio, que justo esa noche se encontraba a una distancia corta de ella.

Cuando vio como Stiles se incorporaba para acercarse a la ventana, Lydia, conocedora de los asuntos sobrenaturales de primera mano, se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Stiles? ¿Qué pasa?

El aludido, de espaldas hacia ella, alzó su mano para indicar que aguardara por un momento, para poder escuchar mejor. Lydia sólo pudo observar, expectante, puesto que no hace veinticuatro horas habían terminado de erradicar una amenaza que por poco había puesto en peligro mortal a toda la manada, Scott y Allison incluidos.

Notó como las uñas de su novio se alargaron, transformándose en peligrosas garras.

Cuando Stiles se volteó, sus ojos normales, los ojos humanos, se habían desvanecido por completo. En su lugar, tenía los orbes de un tono amarillento, que cobraba un significado específico dentro del lenguaje licántropo.

—Alguien pide ayuda, Lyds. Quédate aquí, volveré en un momento. —Dijo el castaño, antes de lanzarse, literalmente, por la ventana.

La chica quiso protestar, gritar incluso en desacuerdo, porque le había prometido que no actuaría de manera impulsiva, de nuevo. Sabía que no le pasaría nada a Stiles durante la caída, porque su cuerpo se había desarrollado para ése tipo de riesgos, pero aun así, la ansiedad en su pecho no disminuía.

Tratando de serenarse y actuando en consecuencia, Lydia se colocó sus mejores tacones y su chaqueta de cuero, mandándole un breve mensaje a su mamá para que no se molestara en servirle la cena.

De inmediato, llamó a Allison, explicando de manera rápida la situación. Se tranquilizó un poco al saber que ella estaba al lado de Scott McCall y que éste también escuchó el aullido, se estaba dirigiendo también para allá.

Lydia anotó mentalmente las indicaciones de Scott y procedió a alcanzar a Stiles de la manera tradicional.

Su especie no era entraba en el rango de licántropo, pero al menos gozaba de ciertas ventajas.

* * *

 **.**

La desesperación había hecho mella en Peter, que terminó por adoptar su forma humana para poder cargar (con cierto esfuerzo), el cuerpo de su alfa y correr en busca de algún refugio, algo, _alguien_ que pudiera ayudar a Tony. La mera posibilidad de perderle le paralizaba. No podía pensar, no podía respirar correctamente y ahí fue donde se dio cuenta verdaderamente que para los asuntos de vida y muerte, no existían segundas oportunidades. Había que actuar a tiempo para poder evitar algún tipo de desgracias.

Cuando finalmente logró salir de los matorrales y árboles, se topó con un sitio de ladrillos en donde pudo distinguir algo que decía "clínica veterinaria" en el cartel. Peter sólo pudo avanzar un par de pasos antes de que algún extraño de ojos amarillos y actitud peligrosa, se interpusiera de frente.

—Woow, ¿un lobezno? —Inquirió éste, mirándole fijamente, de manera incrédula.

Peter no tenía tiempo ni humor para lidiar con otros de su especie. —Hazte a un lado, necesito que lo vean pronto. Es… le dispararon, dispararon a mi… —no pudo terminar su frase porque decir aquellas palabras en voz alta equivalía en cierta manera a enfrentar la realidad, los hechos, y él todavía no estaba listo para nada de eso.

Stiles relajó un poco la postura, acercándose al muchacho. —No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto?

Éste negó con la cabeza en respuesta. Tensó sus hombros al ver como aquél omega se acercaba más de la cuenta.

—Sólo voy a ayudarte, ¿vale? Mi mejor amigo es un alfa y joder, si algún mal nacido se hubiera atrevido a dispararle, te juro que yo…

—Él es más que mi mejor amigo. —Cortó el menor.

—Oh. —Stiles pareció comprender.

Estudió con calma el pelaje de aquél alfa, era tan diferente de los que había visto antes… Scott tenía que saberlo. Dudaba que estuviera contento por no haberle esperado, pero si el grito que había escuchado era de ayuda, pues no tenían el lujo de perder más tiempo.

Se tranquilizó un poco al poder ser ayuda, de poder llegar a tiempo para socorrer a alguien.

Los pensamientos de Peter eran un caos. La herida de Tony seguía horriblemente abierta, pero aún podía sentir el pulso de su corazón, como acto de rebeldía y voluntad para querer continuar con su vida. Literal estaba allí, no rindiéndose ante las circunstancias y Peter sólo podía pensar en la incapacidad que tuvo como pareja de no haber podido buscar la manera de evitar aquello, en primer lugar.

Vio como el delgado omega ayudaba a cargar a su pareja y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta de la clínica veterinaria.

Peter Parker alcanzó a divisar el letrero que decía:

" _Bienvenidos a Beacon Hills._

 _No entres después de la noche."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Honestamente, éste _pudiese ser_ el prefacio de uno de mis futuros fics. No lo sé a ciencia cierta, ya que tengo algunos fics Starker en proceso y traducciones autorizadas de la OTP pendientes, así que veremos qué pasa.

De igual manera, ésta es mi primera vez escribiendo de lobos y en general, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Fue algo refrescante, incluso.

Y bueno... eso sería todo. El último cap está disponible únicamente en Wattpad, al ser archivo multimedia. Igual no se pierden de mucho ;)

Iré subiendo de a poco nuevas traducciones Starker y actualizaré pronto mis Starker y Rom Howney.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
